I Wanna be the Only Hand
by TIGERGRRrr
Summary: Beast Boy and raven getinto an argument. A regular boring dramma fic... WRONG! lots of plots and funny scences will be taking place trust me this story will get better as i go along!
1. Better Days

Disclamer-i don't own anything, but the story, I don't own the TT ok so stop mocking me!  
  
Title- I wanna Be the only Hand  
  
Summary- when there pushed to far, when his angry blinds his eyes and when her powers lose control, the destruction they make is unreal...... But what if one is pushed to far? What if this tension between then finally finds a way out? What will happen?  
  
Ah yes, another peaceful loving afternoon in Jump city. Children playing at the park, parents spending time with there kids, and fathers teaching there son how to throw a football. Yes life was sweet that day.... Or so we thought.  
  
On an island lived a group of teenagers living inside a T shaped tower. They where called the Teen Titans. They could over come any obstacle, defeat any villain, and protect the laws of justice, but one tiny thing they over looked, the one thing they set a side thinking nothing like that is going to happen. Do you want know what that is? Are you sure you ready to end a peaceful afternoon? Well alright......  
  
Outside of the Tower was a calm, wave splashing against the rocky shores and the sun shining its brightest making the ocean sparkle. Yes outside the tower was peaceful, but inside well that's another story.  
"SHUT UP! I'm tired of hearing you screaming at me!!" Raven a usually calm member of the group was now acting way out of character. She was screaming at the top of her lunges to Beast Boy, who was also acting out of character. He was staring at Raven from the other side of the room with an angry look on his face.  
"Me SCREAMING?! Look at you! You're supposed to be the solemn gray girl of the group who barley even making a sound and your tell me I'M THE ONE SCREAMING!!" Raven shook by the anger in his voice yelled at him a protest.  
"I AM NOT LIKE THAT!! God Beast Boy your SO IMATURE!" A plate shattered but the two teens took no notice of it. The other titans took refuge behind the couch, watching helplessly as there friends argued, and destroyed there tower.  
"Friend, I wish for you to stop" protested Star. "I do not want any one getting-"Before Stafire could finish her sentence Beast Boy interrupted with a come back towards Raven. "AND YOU'RE SO ANTISOCIAL!!" "AM NOT!" "YES YOU ARE!" "I AM NOT!!" "YES..YOU..ARE!!" Raven gritted her teeth as Beast Boy continued. "When ever some one tries to be nice to you, you just push them away! For instance ME!!" The table in the kitchen flew out of the window causing more of a mess.  
"I DO NOT!" She protested.  
"YES YOU DO! You even deny the truth when it's right in front of you!" An arau started to form around Raven, she was going into blind rage, which happens when she's pushed to far. But of course Beast Boy did not take notice because his rage was also blinded his own eyes. Raven brought her hands to her ears.  
"SHUT UP!!!" Everything in the room started to levitate all the forks and knives from the kitchen floated around Raven then shoot in every direction. Beast Boy dodged the silverware yelling at Raven to stop, while the other titans hide behind the counter.  
"RAVEN! STOP!!" Beast Boy dodged a series of blades landing on his hands. He flipped dodging another set of silverware and landed on his feet. Beast Boy spun his head back to where Raven was standing.  
"RAVEN!!" When Beast Boy had put his guard down for that one second an unexpected knife came towards his face. "RAVEN STOP!!!" Having no time to react the knife skinned the side of Beast Boys head causing him to fly back towards the wall with the knife landing very close to his head. Starfire heard her friends desperate cry, poked her head out from behind the counter.  
"BEAST BOY!!" Star jumped from behind the counter and ran to Beast Boy with a worried Robin and Cyborg right behind her. Raven stopped what she was doing, everything that was floating was now on the ground lying still. She stood there in shock, not even running to Beast Boys aid. She just stood there wide eyed. Beast Boy was in a sitting position with his head lying on the knife. He slowly opened his eyes, his vision was blurry at first but then it focused. The first thing he saw was Raven standing there shocked, confused Beast boy tried to remember what happened. Then it hit him like a bullet.  
'Raven almost killed me...' The thought made his head ach even worse. "Beast Boy are you unharmed?!" Star looked down at Beast Boy with a worried face.  
"Ugh, I think so." Beast Boy put his hand up to the right side of his head. He gripped the knife and pulled it out of the wall. He winced at the pain. Breathing hard he looked at the knife it had blood and green hair on it. He pulled his hand up to his right eye. He felt a wet substance but still explored the right side of his head. He traced farther back to where his hair was. The knife had skinned the side of his head leaving a nicely shaved line with blood spots. He then looked back at Raven. She was still standing there shocked. Beast Boy narrowed his eyes. Blood dripped down from the side of his face making it look like he was crying a red tear. Raven watched as the red tear ran down his face, she then looked back at his eyes. His eyes followed hers. None of them said a word they didn't need to it was all in there eyes. Beast Boys eyes show deep hurt, as Ravens show deep regret. 


	2. Why not cry? God is

**_ok sry for the A/N notes I didnt know they were all where gonna email u four times. Well this story might be the only story I can update for now. I hope u can hang, I'm having a little writers block. Ok back to the show.  
_**

**__**

**__**

**_Chapter 2: Why not cry? God is...  
_**

**__**

**__**

Beast boy didnt whip away the blood he let it run down his face. He slowly got up, but stumbled. Star caught him.  
"Beast Boy do you need assistance?"  
"Ummm, I could use a band aid."  
"I got that, Star lead Beast boy to the couch." said Robin. In a flash he was gone, running to the nearest bathroom. Beast Boy's head felt heavy as a cinderblock. He never felt so hurt emotionally and physically.  
  
Robin came walking in with a cloth. "We don't have any more bandages, here just use this." Beast Boy took the cloth and waited for Star to finish cleaning up his wound. He handed her the fabric.

She rapped his head with it and tied it behind his head. From the front it looked like he was wearing a bandana across his forehead, making him look like on of those ninjas in the movies. Beast Boy got up feeling refreshed but still depressed. He walked towards the door and grabbed a leather jacket swinging it over his shoulder.  
"I'm going out, be back in a while." Beast Boy's voice was a little shaky but still held its strong point. They knew he was still mad, they also knew how he felt. Depressed, hurt, shocked, frustrated, and even angry. He never felt so bad in his entire life. The one person he wanted to try to open up had hurt him, almost killing him! So of course he was angry. He had no reason not to be, but some how he still felt that what happened to him was his fault. But still he felt angry with him self, and Raven.  
Confused he shook his head and headed towards the door.  
  
Beast boy was about to step out the door, when heard someone call his name, it was faint like a whisper. He perked up his ears, but did not turn around. For he knew who it was and did not intend on facing anyone until his head was clear.

_****_

_****_

_****_

_**The streets of Jump City....**_

When not in his usual out fit Beast Boy looks like any other person on the streets. With his baggy pants and his dark black jacket, and the cloth around his head, he's hardly noticeable. He looked like any other citizen in Jump City. Beast boy has been wandering around the city for at least 30 minutes. Just watching the citizens of Jump City go through there normal routines of life. Beast Boy stood and took notice of a mom drag her son out of the grocery store. He was begging something about a certain toy he wanted, but his mom could not afford it and told him she couldn't buy it. With disappointed eyes he let the toy go.  
  
"Don't worry honey, maybe next time." Suddenly beast boy was hit with a sudden wanting of his own mom speaking soothing words to him. "Its ok mom. Let's just save our money for something else. That we both can share." The mother smiled proudly at her son.  
"That's my boy" She grabbed her son into a big bear hug. "Stay strong." He squirmed in his mother's arms while she tickled him. The boy squeal with delight and tickled back. Beast Boy turned away with a grin on his face.

**__**

**__**

**__**

**_Back at Titans Tower...._**

Star sat next to the window. She was watching as the sky turned a dark shade of gray. Star frowned. She was worried about Beast Boy and Raven. After Beast Boy left Raven walked out of the room towards the roof. Robin tried to talk to her but all she did was repeal his offer of a 'team-mate- talk' and preferred to be alone. Feeling a certain tension coming from Raven, Robin backed down wisely.  
From the distance a boy wonder noticed Stars worried frown and went over to comfort her.  
  
"Star, is everything alright?"  
  
"No Robin, everything is not alright." Star turned her head from the window. Robin took a glance on what was going on outside. He had also noticed that the skies had darken.  
  
"Looks like where gonna have some rain, huh?"  
  
Star looked back out the window. "I believe where going to have a thunder storm, correct?"  
  
"Yeah I think so."  
  
"You stilled worried about Beast Boy?" asked Robin  
  
"And Raven. I hope that they will forgive each other."  
  
"During time I think they will Star.....Hey you wanna help me make some hot chocolate for the team?" Star's eyes brightened giving off a warm glow, making Robins heart jump. She clapped her hands with delight.  
  
"I guess I'll take that as a yes." Laughed Robin. So in a jiffy they were in the kitchen brewing up some hot coco for the team.

**__**

**__**

**__**

**_Back at Jump City..._**

Beast Boy straightened his jacket and looked up at the sky. The skies have become dangerously dark. Flipping his wrist Beast looked at his watch. "Let's see its... 6:30! Man I'm gonna be late!" Walking a little bit faster Beast boy felt the first drop of rain, and then he felt pelts of rain. After a few seconds of being beaten down by Gods tears Beast Boy started sprinting to his destination. As Beast Boy ran the gel in his hair had washed off from the rain leaving his hair to drape over his eyes. "Great I can't see a thing." Beast Boy shook his head moving his hair out of his eyes. "I really need to get a hair cut." He told him self.  
  
After awhile Beast Boy stopped in front of a café. Leaning on the door frame Beast Boy stood there for a few minutes catching his breath.  
"I... better hurry..." Suddenly the door swings open. A young looking waitress with light brown hair and hazel eyes looked over to see Beast Boy fall flat on his face from her sudden burst. She looked down to see a swirl-eyed Beast Boy.  
"Beast Boy!" Yelled the waitress.  
  
"Yeah, that's me." Beast Boy pointed his arm in the air; he lay on the floor with his arm swaying in every direction.  
  
"Beast Boy stop playing around you have five minutes! You better hurry!"  
  
"Ok, ok I'm up." Beast Boy brushed himself off. "Hey Mina, do you have any towels I can use?" asked BB.  
  
"Yeah, just go behind the stage. There's a stack on the stool." Said Mina.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"No problem, now hurry, your running late! "Warned Mina.  
  
With that Beast Boy raced into the café with Mina trailing behind him.

**_Boring chappie i knoe, sry. Ill try to update sooner, k? Well so wut u think of the story? bad, good, needs a little work? personally i think i could have done better, but i was in such a hurry to get this up, for you guys. Well tell me wut u think, Just click on the nice purple looking button. L8ER_**


End file.
